The Mutual Game of Killing/Demo
Overview This is the demo of the series called ‘The Mutual Game of Killing’. It’s about 19 volunteers, to participate in the experiment created by an unidentified individual. This page will only display the mechanics and expectations of the released version, so the first trial will be the only thing presented. A placeholder character will be introduced, called ‘Ball’, who at the matter is the one killed in the first trial, to avoid spoiling the story proper. Click here to return to the official page, or the link slightly below the title of this page. Warning The trial that have been currently displayed is incomplete and it’s still missing a lot of mechanics, that will be presented during the real trial. When the real victim is revealed, some lines will be removed and eventually be remade, but otherwise the rest remains permanent. Although, despite this being a ‘demo’, it still contains major spoilers of who the murderer might be and what might occur during the real trial. Read at your own risk. Characters Host ??? Participants * Ball (PLACEHOLDER) * Baseball Bat * Battery * Beanie * Bone * Bug Spray * Camera * Christmas Tree * Cigarette * Grenade * Gun * iPod Kite Lotus (PROTAGONIST) * Magnifying Glass * Pillow * Steak * Tie * Warning Sign * Yoyo Others Episodes Trial ??? : One of you, decided to do as I wished and killed Ball. Here’s simple rules about this trial. Firstly, if you found the true blackened, only the blackened will be executed. But if you found the wrong one, the blackened will continue murdering. Lotus : H-how could this happen… Magnifying Glass : Well, this is unexpected. Tie : There’s nothing we could do about it. After all, it’s all of our choices to kill. Warning Sign : B-but… why B-Ball? Grenade : Again, it must’ve been one of us. Christmas Tree : Okay, so… let’s start with the murder weapon. Camera : I’ve taken pictures, the murder weapon is three knives. Two used to hang Ball, while the last one is used to stab him to death. Warning Sign : I feel bad for him… Beanie : Like I care. Steak : You do. Beanie : Who said I cared? Steak : Umm… you did. Beanie : Sh-shut up. Lotus : Guys don’t fight, we’re here to investigate murder not to quarrel! Cigarette : The clues says that… we’re pineapples. Lotus : Uhh… wha— Cigarette : Just kidding, the clues somehow support the fact that you’re the culprit. Lotus : M-me!? Cigarette : How else, can you explain it? The corpse was in your room… Lotus : That’s a reckless accusation… you s-should h-have more e-evidence than that! Baseball Bat : To be honest, I agree, how else could I say this? Umm… she even hanged him on the wall! Lotus : But it’s illogical for me, to commit a murder and not hide the evidence! Bug Spray : She’s right, the unidentified individual, did announce the rules before we started killin’ each other. Bone : Maybe, it’s Steak. Steak : Tone it down Bone, I don’t wanna hear any of it. Yoyo : The knives were stuck… weren’t they? Forcefully stuck, so it means someone with the most physical strength are most likely the blackened. Pillow : I— as a m-matter o-of fact, a-a-agree. Battery : I guess you could say that, the one with the most physical strength, is Baseball Bat! Baseball Bat : Just because, I play baseball and have tons of muscles, and is WAAAY hotter than you, doesn’t mean you have to be so jealous and accuse me right away. Battery : GRRR…! Grenade : It’s logically affirmative, you do have a sense of strength in yourself, you could easily and forcefully stuck that knife and stab Ball. iPod : Sorry to interrupt, but how did Ball and the murderer crawl into Lotus’ room without waking Lotus up? Logically, Ball would’ve screamed for help. Grenade : That’s correct and the only logical explanation, is Ball fainting before he was being killed. iPod : What do you mean? Magnifying Glass : Allow me to explain, Ball could scream during torture, so the murderer must’ve made him faint using a certain drug, killing him in Lotus’ room to put the blame on Lotus. Lotus : Does that mean, I’m off the hook and have the rights to present evidences now? Magnifying Glass : Yes. Grenade : I agree with your accusation, Magnifying Glass. Although where do you think the murderer got the drug? Magnifying Glass : That’s an infirmary next to Lotus’ room, so it’s very easy to target Lotus and both grab the drug. Lotus : That logically explains why one of the drugs, is missing from the shelves! Tie : And with that being said, the door of the infirmary is open as well. That clearly implies, that the murderer was awake when everyone was still asleep and Ball wandered out of his room during midnight. For some reason. Gun : What do you think could be the reason? Kite : There’s no other reason, to go to nearby Lotus’ room to grab a drug, or probably to grab a drink in the cafeteria. Baseball Bat : So am I off the hook? Lotus : No, you aren’t yet! Baseball Bat : Grrr… Kite : With that information, maybe the murderer got their chance and set Ball to sleep. Yoyo : Brilliant, darling! Kite : Thanks, you’re making me blush. Magnifying Glass : Indeed that’s presumably correct, I suppose. Wait… what’s nearby Lotus’ room other than the infirmary, the cafeteria and Ball’s room? Tie : Ball’s room… Now that you mention it, is there any other room nearby that could’ve possibly committed the murder? Magnifying Glass : Yes. Grenade : They are, Baseball Bat, Pillow and Yoyo. Kite : No! Yoyo, darling, why do you have to be suspected!? Yoyo : Don’t worry honey, I’ll be fine. Grenade : Let’s first eliminate those who are unlikely to commit murder. iPod : Well… Pillow’s room is almost always locked. She’s also a little too timid to hurt anybody, or even touch anyone. Pillow : I-I g-guess y-you could s-say that… Magnifying Glass : Let’s just make sure, Pillow is not wearing a timid mask. Pillow : A-are y-you accusing m-m-me for m-murder? Magnifying Glass : No, just wondering if it’s true. Pillow : W-well… I’m i-incapable of m-m-murder… so… Magnifying Glass : That’s what they all say. Pillow : S-s-sorry! iPod : Pillow, it’s alright. Now Yoyo and Baseball Bat is left, Yoyo doesn’t have arms to hold knives. So… Yoyo : Actually I can hold knives. Stop underestimating me. iPod : Sorry. Magnifying Glass : That honest tone is both suspicious and both a step closer to the conclusion. Yoyo : Why do you keep accusing others of committing murder? Magnifying Glass : It’s my job as a detective, to investigate crimes. I got used to the culprit’s expressions afterwards. iPod : It isn’t a wise choice to doubt each other. Magnifying Glass : It isn’t wise to be oblivious towards possible outcomes as well. Tie : Now, let's start from the beginning. Firstly, the murderer grabbed ahold of Ball and make him fell unconscious by using a drug. Secondly, they dragged him quietly into Lotus’ room and stabbed Ball forcefully— Lotus : OBJECTION! If Baseball Bat stabbed Ball forcefully, wouldn’t it mean, I’d be awake to see the crime scene? Tie : Oh… well… is there an amnesia drug in the infirmary? Magnifying Glass : If there was, it wouldn’t be called an infirmary in the first place. Steak : But there’s a drug that makes you fall asleep, so logically, there should be an amnesia drug as well. Magnifying Glass : We aren’t exact yet. Lotus : Yeah, my indication, proves the scene wrong and that everything might be just a contradiction as well. Tie : Or maybe Lotus got forced sleeping drugs. Lotus : Wh-what!? Tie : Remember your side effects in the morning? You were sleepy, dizzy and had a headache, it’s almost as if you couldn’t participate in the trial. Lotus : You’re right, so I was forced a drug. Tie : Do you remember who did it to you? Lotus : No. I only know that they were wearing a black cloak and is brown? I think they were brown. Magnifying Glass : That settles it, those of who are brown here are likely the culprit. Tie : Hey, I know you’re a skilled detective and all, but you shouldn’t jump into conclusions too fast like that. Magnifying Glass : I said ‘likely’, I never said I was certain about my statement. Tie : Fair point. Christmas Tree : So let’s say Ball and Lotus were both forced a drug and the murderer could finish their job like Sonic. Now what do we do? Battery : We could list other things that could possibly happen during the crime scene. Gun : Like the fact that, Ball could’ve actually tried to defend himself. Baseball Bat : Am I off the hook yet? Magnifying Glass : By golly, no. Yoyo : Well, Baseball Bat’s the only possible culprit. Baseball Bat : Hey! You’re probably the culprit too! Cuz you’re accusing stuff! Yoyo : Just sayin’, I never said I was certain. Beanie : I think it’s best we examine the corpse. Warning Sign : The details are fairly messy… are you certain that it’s Lotus’ room that the murder occurred in? Lotus : I’m pretty sure, otherwise, I wouldn’t wake up screaming all of a sudden. Warning Sign : But, why, would they choose Lotus’ room, of all things? Christmas Tree : Maybe, the cafeteria, would be too easy. So is the infirmary. Warning Sign : Isn’t Lotus’ room an easy place to find the corpse? Shouldn’t the culprit, chose his room as an option? Christmas Tree : You’re right. The evidence draws to a conclusion. Kite : Or maybe the culprit, did not force the drug into Lotus’ mouth, because it wasn’t her room. Yoyo : Darling, what do you mean? iPod : I have to agree, when I viewed the map since the start, Lotus’ room was the farthest from the cafeteria and the infirmary. Bug Spray : Do you mean the blackened, tricked us into thinking, it was Lotus’ room to frame her for their crimes? Kite : I think that’s the only conclusion. Lotus : But what about the side effects in the morning, does it have anything to do with the case? Magnifying Glass : Not necessarily, it could just be, not enough sleep. Cigarette : How could they switch the other room to Lotus’ room? Lotus : It’s simple, they switched the name plates and cleared the storage room, very quickly. Cigarette : Why did we not use the map in the first place? Tie : We neglected it, since the beginning, since we’re only focusing on the clues, we forgot that the map is a tool to help solve cases as well. Grenade : Yeah, right. Cigarette : That’s typical you. Grenade : Stop it. Cigarette : Sheesh, there’s no need to be sassy. Grenade : I said, stop it. Beanie : This murder case is rather long and messy, we should set a plan to go through smoothly. Battery : Good idea, I’ve got a paper. Let’s recall the clues so far. Pillow : It s-seems a-as if, the blackened f-forced a d-d-drug into B-Ball. iPod : And suddenly switched the nameplates of Lotus’ room and the other room, which is supposedly the storage room that was cleaned and rearranged. Camera : Afterwards, they start killing. They hanged Ball by stabbing both of his feet, while at the end stab him in the chest. Lotus : Conclusively, the blackened is whoever had a lot of physical strength. ??? : It’s time… for the TEAM REBUTTAL BATTLE! Simple instructions, is that you’ll be separated in Groups of 2. 9 in each, you all have to rebuttal at one point. REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN Gun : To summarize, the culprit forced a drug into Ball’s mouth, switched the nameplates and murdered Ball in the storage room. Grenade : It’s unlikely for the murderer to get rid of garbage, there’s no furnace or incinerator anywhere. Bone, Camera, iPod, Kite, Lotus, Magnifying Glass, Tie, Warning Sign, Yoyo : OBJECTION! Trial Lotus : But have you noticed the hidden incinerator, inside of the storage room? If you look closer, there’s a small glowing light from the incinerator. Grenade : So it incinerated everything? Kind of hard to believe. Lotus : Even so, it’s true. ??? : Now, now, there’s some of you, who’s always bringing up the crucial evidences and some of you who haven’t said a word. Steak : Umm… I think I haven’t. ??? : Now, for those, who haven’t said anything. Care helping your friends? Steak : I don’t care? Pillow : I d-d-don’t k-know what to do, b-but… I g-guess I-I could give a go. Beanie : I guess I could say something. ??? : Very well. BRAIN FREEZE *FREEZES Magnifying Glass, Lotus, Tie and Grenade* iPod : Why did you do that for? ??? : Didn’t some of you agree, to do this case by yourselves? The rules are simple, you guys try to make a little progress in the trial, within an hour if you don’t conclude a correct answer, you get executed. Except for four frozen people and the blackened. iPod : Right. Warning Sign : Well… there’s nothing else we could discuss. Steak : When will we hit a conclusion!? Camera : This is hopeless. We know how it could’ve possibly occurred, but we haven’t identified the culprit yet. Baseball Bat : It’s definitely not me. Camera : Other than saying that, do you have any proof you’re innocent!? Baseball Bat : Umm… uhh… I— d-don’t QUESTION ME! Battery : Wait, forcing Ball drugs, switching the nameplates, rearranging the storage room and murder. I think that’s something someone physically strong would do. Baseball Bat : I’M PINNED DOWN AGAIN!? Battery : We kept saying that’s ‘what someone physically strong would do’, but we never identified the culprit. Likewise we decided to learn the other clues instead, how reckless of us. Beanie : You may be right. Bone : When will this be over? I can’t take this anymore! Let’s just say Baseball Bat’s the culprit and go over it. Battery : Question is, why didn’t we just decide it’s Baseball Bat? Why did we keep making up our minds? Maybe… it’s because we haven’t looked at the clues, that point towards the culprit yet. We’re only focusing on the events of the murder. Bone : WHO CARES!? Just vote for him already! Bug Spray : Yeah, who else could’ve done it but him? Bone : See? She agreed! Battery : I think that thing, that we’ve been overlooking is— Bone : CUT IT SHORT AND VOTE ALREADY! Battery : The death message. Bone : THE WHAT!? Christmas Tree : Right, the death message. Camera took some shots? Camera : No. Christmas Tree : Damn it. Camera : Sorry, I was a little sleepy at the time. Christmas Tree : It’s okay, but that just makes it harder to find the culprit. Battery : I think the dying message… says ‘31108’. Pillow : W-what c-could those p-p-possibly mean? Steak : I don’t know, maybe if we could just rotate it 180° in case we found something. Pillow : Good thinking. Gun : I don’t know, it still looks weird rotating it 180°. Steak : How about, applying it on a calculator? Gun : What about the calculator? Beanie : It sort of looks like, ‘Bone’. Without the ‘/’ crossing through, in the N. Bone : NO! THAT CAN’T BE! Bug Spray : So, it was you! This whole time, you were shutting up and we were framing Baseball Bat, you’re the one who killed Ball!? Bone : HOW IS THAT EVEN LOGICAL!? Bug Spray : Oh yes it is logical! Gun : I think it’s illogical as it is, you see, why would Ball be writing a dying message, while being unconscious because of the drug? He doesn’t even have arms! Bug Spray : Oh, forgot about that. Gun : Maybe the only explanation is— Kite : That, the one who wrote the dying message, wanted to frame Bone. But why make it seem as if it was a code? Yoyo : Maybe it has something to do with, Bone, or just had to make the suspense going. Bug Spray : How could you be so sure? Yoyo : Obviously the dying message said ‘Bone’. If they really tried to frame Bone, it should be someone who hates Bone in a fair amount. Steak : Why are y’all looking at me? Bug Spray : You’re the one who hates Bone. Bone : Yeah, it must be him! The culprit! Bug Spray : Come to think of it, you might be right. Steak : SO YOU’RE JUST GONNA TRUST EM’!? Gun : Not ‘just’, we have our reasons. Battery : The suspects in this trial are so far, pretty muscular, with exceptions of Bone. Bone : Hey! Battery : So it’s either Baseball Bat or Steak. ??? : Good… good…, now I’m going to unfreeze the four geeks now. Kite : Geeks? ??? : They are at least more intellectual than you guys are. Bug Spray : HEY! We nearly solved the case! Pay the price! ??? : Fine. Trial Bone : Guys, here’s what happened when you’re all unconscious. Lotus : Actually, we can hear everything outside of the ice. Magnifying Glass : Good job you guys, I wasn’t expecting you all to cooperate well like this. Your reasons are pretty logical, Steak, care to explain? Or do you have any objections? Steak : Yeah, I have objections! W-what if Bone just did it, to make it seem as if I did it? Since people are smart these days, they can easily find their way to keep themselves seem innocent! Magnifying Glass : You may be right, we can’t underestimate that. But according to my estimation, Bone probably has an IQ lower than 70. Bone : HEY! Lotus : Anyways, to summarize, the dying message is used to frame Bone and the one who’s speculated to have attempt to frame Bone was Steak. Tie : Come to think of it, if you all concluded wrong, we would’ve already escaped with ease. Pillow : A-are y-y-you saying w-we’re n-n-n-not legitimate to l-live? Tie : No, no. I think you’ve mistaken what I meant. Grenade : Anyways, let’s just get this over with. The evidences so far, points towards Steak. Shall we end this with a vote? Magnifying Glass : Yes, there’s no denying that someone who’s physically strong and held a grudge on Bone, being the blackened. Steak : YOU GUYS GOT IT ALL WRONG! Camera : Not to mention, he hasn’t talked in two third of the trial. Baseball Bat : Finally, I’m actually relieved. Pillow : Y-you what!? Christmas Tree : Don’t… just don’t. Category:The Mutual Game of Killing